This invention relates to air-conditioning or refrigeration systems and more particularly to drainage systems for use with evaporator coils and support structure incorporated in space conditioning systems.
Conventional refrigeration systems employ a motor driven compressor, an evaporator for absorbing heat from a load, an expansion device for controlling flow of refrigerant into the evaporator, and a condenser for discharging heat from the system. A flow control device, comprising either a fixed capillary or orifice or a controllable expansion valve, varies the flow of refrigerant. Thus liquid refrigerant is admitted into the evaporator so that the heat absorbed from the load will warm the liquid refrigerant and evaporate the refrigerant.
Refrigeration systems are conventionally used with air conditioning systems which may be subject to variable conditions. For instance, the desired temperature of the space to be controlled may be selected to be higher or lower, the outdoor ambient temperature may vary, and thus the cooling load of the space to be controlled may vary depending upon variations of the building loads. Thus the loading of an air conditioning system can vary greatly.
During refrigeration operation, the evaporator coil will remove moisture from the air being conditioned as it passes thereover. A drainage pan and conduit system are provided to collect the condensate and remove the fluid from the system to a drainage system or other condensate receiving system. Generally at least one drain opening is provided in the drain pan and is connected to a conduit. Overflow and spillage occurs when the drain opening becomes clogged or otherwise obstructed. Often when the drain opening becomes partially obstructed drainage will settle and stand in the drain pan.